


Hey Jude

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen es un profesor de gimnasia primerizo que va a dar clases a un colegio para sustituir una baja. Misha es profesor de Filosofía y lleva dando clases en ese colegio desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando se conocen, al principio se llevan fatal porque Misha cree que Jensen es un creído y que está allí para lucirse y pasar el rato, y Jensen está algo acojonado por ser su primer trabajo serio. Poco a poco se van conociendo, hasta que se dan cuenta de que todo ese odio que sentía Misha al principio no era más que pasión disfrazada para poder ser escondida sin ser vista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

**Título:** [Hey Jude](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1TI-60lsY8)

**Autora:** Taolee

**Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

**Personajes secundarios:** Jim Beaver, Mark Sheppard, Emily Perkins, Lauren Tom, Richard Speight Jr, Jared Padalecki, DJ Qualls, Felicia Day, Samantha Smith, Sebastian Roché, Matt Cohen, Nicholas Elia, Colind Ford, Sierra McCormick, Matreya Fedor...

**Fandom:** RPF. AU 

**Rating:** NC—17.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, ni ellos tampoco. El dinero recaudado con este fic en el caso de que lo hubiera no es para uso personal, sino para una asociación que ayuda a los animales abandonados. Si quieres colaborar pincha [aquí.](http://www.taolee.org/)

**Warning:** sexo muy explícito.

**Petición de:** RoHoshi en este [hilo](http://taolee.livejournal.com/141678.html?thread=2785134#t2785134)

**Sin betear.**

**Resumen:** Jensen es un profesor de gimnasia primerizo que va a dar clases a un colegio para sustituir una baja. Misha es profesor de Filosofía y lleva dando clases en ese colegio desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando se conocen, al principio se llevan fatal porque Misha cree que Jensen es un creído y que está allí para lucirse y pasar el rato, y Jensen está algo acojonado por ser su primer trabajo serio. Poco a poco se van conociendo, hasta que se dan cuenta de que todo ese odio que sentía Misha al principio no era más que pasión disfrazada para poder ser escondida sin ser vista.

 

 

HEY JUDE

 

 

\- ¿Habéis visto ya al nuevo profesor de gimnasia? -Felicia se echó café en una taza y corrió a sentarse junto a sus colegas en la sala de descanso de los profesores-. No es por nada, y quiero mucho a Jim, pero ojalá tarde un tiempo en volver.

\- No le he visto -Lauren Tom, una de las más veteranas del colegio y profesora de matemáticas desde hacía años, se sentó al lado de ellas para chismorrear-. ¿Qué tal es?

\- Oh, es un dios griego -ésta vez fue Emily la que respondió, la profesora de psicología-. Esta mañana ha venido a clase con unos vaqueros apretados no, lo siguiente. Y una camisa de cuadros ceñida, con un jersey en el hombro y...

\- Se te olvidan las gafas de sol -le señaló Felicia.

\- Si hablo de sus gafas de sol no puedo hablar de sus maravillosos ojos verdes, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Quién quiere ojos verdes cuando ese tío tiene esos labios tan perfectos para hacer mamadas?

Las tres se estaban riendo por las palabras de Felicia que no se dieron cuenta que Misha había entrado para servirse un té.

\- ¿Quién tiene labios de mamada?

\- ¡Dios, qué susto! -Emily se llevó una mano al corazón, completamente asustada-. ¡Ponte un cascabel!

\- Yo no lo he visto -Lauren le dio un sorbo a su taza-, pero están hablando del nuevo profesor de gimnasia.

\- Ah, _ese_ -el tono de Misha dejó bien claro que el nuevo profesor no estaba precisamente entre los favoritos de su lista de personas-. ¿Es gay?

\- ¿Te interesa? -Felicia se acercó hacia él y le guiñó un ojo-. Puedo preguntarle si quieres.

\- No gracias. No me gustan los presumidos.

\- Aún no le conoces y ya le estás criticando.

\- Le he visto esta mañana de lejos cuando llegó a clase -se defendió mientras echaba la bolsita de té en su taza.

\- ¿Y ya con eso puedes juzgarle? -Emily lo miraba desde su asiento.

\- Pues sí. Llevaba los pantalones tan apretados que dudo mucho que pueda agacharse para coger algo del suelo. Como sea así como enseña a los chavales...

\- No me esperaba esa reacción de ti, Misha -Felicia le dio una palmada en el brazo.

\- Mira, esta mañana no llevaba puesta las gafas y aún así me di cuenta de lo apretado que iba. ¿Quién diablos va así de ceñido a clase?

\- Uno que esté muy bueno -respondió Emily parpadeando muy deprisa y mirando al techo.

\- Le voy a decir a Jared que has sustituido su foto de tu taquilla por la del nuevo profesor. Lo matarás de dolor.

\- ¡No te atreverás! -Emily estaba loca por Jared, el profesor de lengua, y, aunque muy pocos lo sabían, era más bien un secreto a voces. 

\- Niños... -Mark Sheppard, el profesor de literatura los llamó desde la puerta-. La señora directora nos solicita a todos en la sala de reuniones. Creo que es para presentarnos al nuevo.

Las más jovencitas aplaudieron emocionadas mientras Misha refunfuñaba y apuraba su té. Había calado al pijo buenorro y no tenía ninguna gana de cruzar ni una sola palabra con él.

 

Cuando llegaron, el resto de los profesores estaban ya allí; Richard, el profesor de ética, DJ, el profesor de física y química, Sebastian, el de francés y español, Jared, Matt, el de música, y la directora, Samantha. Todos parecían mantener una conversación con él y parecía bastante integrado para ser el primer día.

Las presentaciones se hicieron formalmente y cuando Misha tuvo que darle un apretón de manos, le sonrió con algo de desgana, lo que Jensen respondió de igual manera.

\- No sabemos cuánto va a durar la baja de Jim -Samantha Smith los miraba uno a uno mientras hablaba-. Por lo pronto es un mes y medio, tiempo más que suficiente para que ayudemos a Jensen a que se integre con nosotros y su estancia en el colegio sea lo más placentera posible. 

\- Yo puedo darle muchos placeres si él quiere -Felicia susurró por lo bajo para que sólo Emily, que estaba a su lado, la oyese.

La reunión acabó y todos se dirigieron a sus clases. Cuando Misha llegó a la suya, sus alumnos ya estaban sentados aunque formando un montón de alborotos entre ellos.

\- A ver -levantó la voz para que le oyeran-. ¿Por dónde nos quedamos ayer?

\- Comenzando la filosofía moderna -respondió un chico alto y moreno al fondo-. Dijo que nos gustaría.

Misha sonrió. Sacó las gafas de su funda y se las puso. Luego le sonrió a Colin, el muchacho que le había respondido.

Todos sus alumnos le miraban con cara de pez, pero era normal; con quince años las hormonas impedían estar concentrados más de cinco minutos.

\- Gracias, Colin -se apoyó en el borde de su mesa y los miró-. Como sabéis, hemos estado estudiando grandes filósofos y pensadores de todos los tiempos. ¿Qué os parece si nos dedicamos durante esta semana a aprender algo de los filósofos actuales?

\- ¿Existe filósofos hoy en día? -una chica, pelirroja y con pecas, lo miró asombrada-. Pensé que se habían extinguido.

\- No, esos fueron los dinosaurios -sonrió Misha por su propia broma-, pero casi. Veréis, no hace falta tener grandes estudios, ni retirarse a una montaña a meditar, ni fumar nada extraño para poder tener buenas ideas. Aunque seguro que sin esto último que os he dicho la mayoría no habría pasado de ser sólo conocido en su pueblo.

La clase se rió. Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos y Misha ya se había ganado la atención de todos.

\- Aunque nos cueste creerlo, tenemos muchos filósofos hoy en día, y pensadores. Gente que plasma lo que piensa en la letra de sus canciones, en sus películas, en series de televisión. El problema es que nos dejamos influir tanto por lo que está de moda, que muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de las cosas, o no les prestamos atención sólo porque hay otros que hacen más ruido.

\- ¿Lady Gaga es filósofa? -preguntó otra chica al fondo.

Misha se puso bien las gafas mientras meditaba la pregunta.

\- No me sé las letras de sus canciones, pero os propongo esto; en estos días buscaremos personajes, letras de canciones, películas y todo lo que se os ocurra de personas que, a vuestra opinión, sean filósofos y pensadores en la actualidad o que lo hayan sido recientemente.

Los chicos comentaron entre ellos muy animados por la tarea que les habían impuesto, y, entre planes y planes para programar el nuevo proyecto, la campana para la siguiente clase sonó.

Misha los vio salir con una sonrisa en los labios mientras recogía su mesa.

\- Estoy deseando llegar a la clase de gimnasia. Me han dicho que el nuevo profesor está como un queso.

\- A mí me han dicho que puede hipnotizarte con la mirada.

Misha observó a las dos chicas mientras salían de su clase y no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza. Era normal que el primer día del recién llegado fuera la comidilla de todo el colegio. Lo que no podía entender era por qué. Vale, era atractivo, y parecía tener un gran cuerpo, pero nada más. Se notaba a la legua que era un creído y un pijo y que estaba allí para lucirse y punto. 

\- Misha, ¿tienes un minuto? -Samantha, la directora, asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta.

\- Sí, claro.

\- Te esperamos dentro de cinco minutos en mi despacho.

Misha asintió. Un momento. _¿Te esperamos?_ Ella y quién más. 

Terminó de recoger a toda prisa y caminó todo lo deprisa que pudo sin echar a correr hacia el despacho de Samantha. Cuando llegó, la puerta estaba abierta, no obstante él llamó antes de entrar.

\- Ah, ya estás aquí. Estupendo -Samantha le indicó que se sentara al lado de la silla que quedaba libre junto a Jensen.

Con reparos y como si la proximidad con ese cuerpo quemase, Misha se sentó con cautela e incluso arrastró la silla disimuladamente hacia el lado contrario.

\- Verás, te he llamado porque tengo que informarte que tu clase de los viernes a última hora de filosofía se cambiará por una de gimnasia con Jensen.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sé que Jim y tú teníais un acuerdo y él, muy amablemente, te cedió una de sus horas para aprovechar más tus clases, pero el profesor Ackles cree que la gimnasia es tan importante como cualquier otra materia y exige la hora que le falta.

Misha volvió la cabeza y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- La filosofía es muy importante.

\- No lo pongo en duda -la voz grave y fuerte de Jensen sonó calmada-, pero el deporte también. Estos chicos están en una etapa crucial donde el ejercicio físico es fundamental en sus vidas.

\- No voy a cederte mi hora -murmuró por lo bajo apretando los dientes.

\- En realidad es mía -lo corrigió.

Misha tuvo ganas de levantarse y estamparle la silla en la cabeza. Luego se volvió hacia la directora.

\- Está aprobado en la junta directiva. Todos los años antes de empezar tenemos una reunión por lo mismo. 

\- Lo sé, Misha, pero Jensen tiene razón. Esa hora es de él.

Misha apretó tanto los dientes que durante un segundo pensó que se quedaría así toda la vida.

\- Lo único que se me ocurre es que hagáis esa hora juntos.

Los dos hombres la miraron como si de pronto le hubieran salido dos cabezas. Samantha se explicó mejor.

\- Podéis unir los dos conceptos, filosofía y gimnasia. No es tan descabellado.

\- Es una locura -Misha fue el que se atrevió a decirlo, pero Jensen, por la expresión de su cara, opinaba lo mismo.

\- Pues es mi única oferta; o tenéis los dos esa hora, o ninguno. Vosotros veréis.

Jensen se echó hacia atrás en la silla, dándose por vencido.

\- Acepto.

Misha también asintió.

\- Perfecto -ella parecía encantada con su nueva idea-. Estoy segura de que se os van a ocurrir cosas muy originales.

 

 

 

_Cosas muy originales. Cosas muy originales._ Misha se había levantado esa mañana y mientras iba a clase se había repetido las palabras que le había dicho Samantha en la reunión de ayer al menos mil veces. No quería dar clases con ese tío. Es que no quería ni verlo. El asco que le estaba cogiendo empezaba a superar niveles insospechados. 

Al llegar a su plaza del parking, lo vio pasar por delante de su coche, muy sonriente y muy feliz con la vida. Jensen lo saludó cordialmente y Misha se dedicó a mover la cabeza en un gesto indefinido. Cuando llegó a la sala de profesores, se echó una taza enorme de café.

\- ¿Estas bebiendo café? -Matt estaba sentado en una mesa leyendo el periódico.

\- Sí. Creo que hoy voy a necesitarlo.

Y tuvo razón a medias. La idea que le había dado a su clase para que buscaran filósofos actuales no estaba yendo demasiado bien, incluso sospechaba que se le había ido de las manos cuando uno de sus alumnos llegó con una canción de reggaeton insinuando que eso era inspiración.

 

El viernes no se encontraba mejor. Estaba deseando que terminara la semana de una vez. Estaba cansado, física y psicológicamente hablando, y encima aún le quedaba la última hora, la cual tendría que compartir con míster pantalón ceñido. 

Cuando llegó a la clase de gimnasia junto a sus alumnos, Jensen ya estaba allí. Cuando los vio llegar, caminó hacia ellos. Llevaba un pantalón de chandal azul oscuro con una finas líneas a los lados y una camiseta gris de un grupo de rock de los ochenta. 

\- Chicos -se dirigió a los alumnos-. Cambiaos de ropa. Vamos a jugar a algo muy divertido.

Incitados por sus palabras, los chicos fueron a los vestuarios que había al fondo a cambiarse y Jensen se quedó mirando a Misha de arriba abajo.

\- ¿No te has traído el pantalón de deporte?

Misha volvió la cabeza hacia él.

\- No tenía pensado ponerme a correr.

\- ¿No te gusta sudar?

Misha se lamió los labios. Iba a responderle algo que no debía, por eso pudo contenerse en el último segundo. Sacó unos papeles de una carpeta y se los tendió.

\- He hecho una yincana con preguntas y pruebas.

Jensen releyó por encima y asintió con la cabeza. 

\- Esto tiene muy buena pinta. Tú harás las preguntas.

\- Ya lo sé -le respondió Misha como si eso no fuera ya obvio-. Y tú manejarás el pito.

Jensen le sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

\- Se me da bien manejarlo -le guiñó un ojo mientras iba a sacar las cosas que iban a necesitar.

Durante la clase, Jensen se jactó de manejar perfectamente el silbato, como ya había alardeado, por lo que Misha tuvo que alzar más la voz y correr detrás de los alumnos para hacerles las preguntas. Mezclar una clase con otra no parecía haber sido tan mala idea después de todo.

Cuando la hora pasó, los chicos se fueron a sus casas, deseando ya empezar el fin de semana. Jensen se quedó guardando las cosas y Misha se vio en la obligación de quedarse él también. Estaba molido y tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo, pero no quería que Jensen tuviera una razón para criticarle el lunes cuando volvieran. 

En apenas diez minutos lo tuvieron todo listo y ordenado, preparado para la semana siguiente. Jensen entró en el vestuario y Misha lo siguió, pensando que iban a cerrar las puertas juntos, pero se equivocaba. Lo supo cuando Jensen comenzó a quitarse la ropa de deporte despegándola del cuerpo y echándola a un lado. Misha sólo pudo quedársele mirando como si lo hubieran pegado al sitio.

\- ¿No te duchas? -Jensen se bajó el pantalón del chandal hasta los tobillos y luego tiró del elástico de los calzoncillos grises. La tela se le había adherido al cuerpo, marcando mucho más de lo que debería marcar.

\- No... no me he traído ropa limpia -respondió a media voz-. No pensaba que iba a necesitarla.

\- Ya lo sabes para la próxima vez -Jensen, desnudo y en toda su gloria, se paseó así hacia la ducha más cercana-. Conmigo todo el mundo suda.

Misha comenzaba a pensar que era verdad. De hecho, ahora estaba sudando mucho más que antes. 

\- Por cierto; tengo pensado hacer algo para el aniversario del colegio -Jensen se echó gel en una mano y comenzó a expandírselo por todo el cuerpo formando espuma-. Me han dicho que es el viernes que viene y que habrá una fiesta. Podemos cambiar la hora que tenemos juntos ese día para el lunes, por ejemplo, y así no pierdes tu hora.

Misha no sabía qué decir. Tuvo que agitar la cabeza para hacer reaccionar las pocas neuronas que no se habían convertido en sal ante la visión del cuerpo de ese hombre bajo el chorro de la ducha.

\- Gracias. A veces pienso que no ha sido tan buena idea eso de la filosofía hoy en día. Están en una edad algo delicada donde las frases que más les atraen no tienen nada que ver con el objetivo de la clase.

\- Bueno, tienen quince años, es normal -Jensen sonrió-. ¿No recuerdas cómo eras tú a su edad? Porque yo sí lo recuerdo, y lo último que quería era que un profesor coñazo me hiciera pensar en cosas transcendentales.

\- Por eso lo digo. Creo que ha sido un error -tuvo que admitir ahora algo más centrado.

\- Yo creo que no. Tienes que llegar el lunes con varios ejemplos y darles tu opinión. No puedes dejarles que busquen a su aire porque se pierden.

Misha asintió sabiendo que tenía razón.

\- Gracias. De nuevo -admitió algo avergonzado. Al final estaba resultando que Jensen no era ni un capullo, ni un pijo, ni todas esas cosas que había pensado sobre él.

\- No me las des -cerró el grifo y cogió una toalla para secarse-. Me sigo sintiendo mal por haberte quitado una hora de clase.

Eso le causó curiosidad.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Jensen guardó silencio mientras se vestía. Se estaba poniendo la ropa aún estando a medio secar, pero eso no parecía importarle. Cuando acabó, se pasó la mano por el pelo despeinándoselo aún un poco más y se sentó a su lado.

\- Estoy acojonado -admitió.

Misha abrió los ojos porque jamás se habría esperado algo así.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De no hacerlo bien. Verás... He estado muchos años dando vueltas por la vida, teniendo un trabajo tras otro y no siendo feliz con ninguno. Hace unos años descubrí que mi verdadera vocación era le enseñanza. He sido entrenador físico todo este tiempo, pero no me llenaba nada ese mundo, así que comencé a estudiar la carrera y la terminé el año pasado -hizo una pausa para tomar aire-. Este es mi primer trabajo serio y no quiero cagarla. Quería hacer las cosas bien, pensando en los muchachos, pero sin querer te he fastidiado a ti.

\- No te preocupes -Misha le puso una mano en el muslo y frotó ligeramente. No lo hizo intencionadamente y sólo se dio cuenta cuando apartó la mano-. Me has ahorrado ir al gimnasio.

Jensen sonrió. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se lo despeinó intentando secárselo así. En el proceso varias gotas salieron disparadas y cayeron sobre los cristales de las gafas de Misha.

\- Joder, lo siento, te las he manchado -Jensen le quitó las gafas cogiéndola por las patillas y con el borde de la camiseta comenzó a limpiárselas.

Misha lo observó en silencio. Jensen manejaba demasiado bien las gafas, lo que le dio a entender que llevaba, o había llevado algunas alguna vez.

\- ¿Tú usas gafas?

\- Ya no -pasó al otro cristal con la misma calma-. Las tuve durante unos años y luego me puse lentillas, pero me irritaban demasiado los ojos, así que me operé -terminó con el último cristal y se las puso otra vez como si fuera un niño pequeño-. ¿Las usas para todo?

\- Sólo cuando tengo la vista cansada. Que suele ser de lunes a viernes -respondió con una sonrisa algo tímida.

\- Te quedan muy bien -ahora fue su turno de palmearle la pierna mientras se levantaba-. Me voy a casa. Nos vemos el lunes.

\- Que descanses -dijo al rato, cuando Jensen ya se había ido. Se levantó con calma, ahora sintiéndose menos cansado que antes, y se fue a casa. Se había equivocado con Jensen, pero totalmente, y se alegraba. Al final había resultado que no era un mal tío, y que incluso se podía charlar con él. Sí, al final iban a acabar llevándose bien y todo.

Jensen llegó a su apartamento, se quitó las zapatillas deportivas, las tiró a un lado y caminó hacia la nevera para coger una cerveza. Cuando llegó al sofá, abrió la bolsa que había traído con algo de comida tailandesa y se metió un trozo de algo que parecía pollo en la boca. Accionó la tele y puso el partido que a esa hora ya llevaría unos minutos empezado.

Durante la primera mitad estuvo concentrado en las jugadas y en lo que hacían los deportistas. Le gritó un par de veces a la pantalla y fue a buscar otra cerveza. Aprovechó el descanso para tumbarse en el sofá y recapitular sobre su primera semana en el colegio. Había estado muy nervioso porque, como le había dicho a Misha, ese era su primer trabajo serio en algo que realmente le gustaba, y tenía miedo de cagarla. Sabía que no solía dar buena impresión y que la gente pensaba de él lo que no era. Era algo que no podía evitar. También sabía que Misha le había puesto mala cara en cuanto se conocieron, antes incluso de saber que era él el profesor de filosofía. Cuando supo que era él con quien tendría que vérselas, se puso algo nervioso. Misha le había llamado la atención desde el primer segundo en que lo vio. La verdad es que unos ojos tan azules como esos de esa intensidad eran difíciles de encontrar, y ya no sólo eso, sino que también le había llamado la atención su personalidad, la forma de expresarse, de interactuar con sus alumnos. Se entregaba completamente a las clases, a lo que estaba haciendo, a sus chicos. Era vehemente con todo lo que hacía y le rodeaba y no pudo evitar preguntarse si en la cama sería igual.

Se lo imaginó curioso como un gato y salvaje como un león, dando y recibiendo en igual medida y expresando sin tapujos lo que sentía o quería sentir.

Esos pensamientos provocaron que una cierta incomodidad se instalara en su entrepierna. Intentó ajustarse bien la erección que había crecido en los pantalones metiendo la mano por dentro de la ropa interior para ponérsela bien y que molestara lo menos posible hasta que se le pasara el calentón. El problema fue que el roce se le fue de las manos y cuando quiso darse cuenta, se estaba acariciando lo poco que le permitía el pantalón. Se abrió la bragueta y se bajó los calzoncillos, disfrutando así de un buen espacio de maniobra. 

Apenas duró un par de minutos. Sólo tuvo que recordar a Misha para que su cuerpo se acelerara solo; Misha corriendo junto a sus alumnos para leerles las preguntas de las pruebas, Misha celebrando la victoria con el equipo ganador, Misha en el suelo rodando y jugando como un niño grande, Misha sentado en el banco mirándole como si no hubiera visto un cuerpo como el suyo en la vida. Ahí Jensen tuvo que hacer todo el acopio de valor que tenía para no empalmarse bajo su atenta mirada. Lo imaginó caminando hacia la ducha, mojándosele toda la ropa, apresándole contra la pared de azulejos y...

Sin importarle si los vecinos podían oírle o no, Jensen exhaló un gemido bastante alto que acabó en gruñido mientras se corría sobre sus dedos y el abdomen. Cuánto más pensaba en que era Misha el que lo llevaba a ese estado, más lejos salpicaban las pequeñas gotas de semen sobre su piel.

Cuando todo pasó, el cuerpo le tembló de satisfacción y durante varios segundos se quedó relajado y feliz sobre el sofá. Le daba igual si se le solidificaba eso pegajoso sobre la mano; él aún estaba flotando en esa maravillosa sensación que dejaba un buen orgasmo.

 

 

 

El lunes llegó y con él, Misha traía una nueva cara de felicidad. Había estado todo el fin de semana ocupado haciéndole caso a Jensen y preparando la clase de filosofía para sus alumnos. Traía muchas tarjetitas con una foto por un lado del personaje en cuestión y por el otro lado la frase que era digna de ser pensada y meditada. Había cogido a mucha gente, buenos y malos ejemplos. No se podía enseñar lo que estaba bien si no se enseñaba también lo malo para poder compararlo, ¿verdad?

\- Sentaos -Misha esperó a que sus alumnos, la mayoría de ellos aún medio dormidos, se sentaran cada uno en su asiento para poder comenzar la clase-. Os he traído personajes que, a mi entender, son dignos de que estén aquí por una razón u otra. Quiero que los veáis, penséis lo que dicen y los comentemos.

El resto de la clase fue en la misma armonía. Realmente fue todo un acierto y los chicos estuvieron mucho más centrados que en la clase anterior.

Tenía que darle las gracias a Jensen, que era el que había tenido la idea. Iba a verle en un par de horas en la clase que tenían compartida y sinceramente, estaba deseando que ese momento llegase ya.

 

 

Jensen tocó palmas para que los chicos que acababan de entrar en el pabellón de deportes se centraran. Venían de la clase de literatura con el profesor Sheppard y sabía que vendrían algo nerviosos. 

\- A ver, atendedme todos. Hoy vamos a usar los primeros quince minutos de la clase para relajarnos y centrarnos en lo que vamos a hacer luego. Coged una colchoneta y tumbaos en el suelo.

Los chicos comenzaron a hacerle caso. Muchos de ellos traían varias fichas en las manos. Él se acercó para ver de que sé se trataba. Levantó las cejas cuando vio la foto de John Lennon en una de ellas.

\- ¿Esto os lo ha dado el señor Sheppard? -Jensen volvió el papel para leer por detrás-. _“Mi rol en la sociedad, o la de cualquier artista o poeta, es intentar expresar lo que sentimos todos. No decir a la gente cómo sentirse. No como un predicador, no como un líder, sino como un reflejo de todos nosotros.”_ Interesante.

\- No, nos lo ha dado el señor Collins, el de filosofía -Sierra, una muchachita rubia y encantadora le respondió.

\- ¿Esto es lo de los pensadores de nuestra época? -quiso saber Jensen. 

\- Sí -ahora fue el compañero de Sierra, Nicholas, el que contestó-. John Lennon es el favorito del señor Collins. De mi padre también, ¿lo sabía?

Jensen negó la cabeza sonriendo. A Misha le pegaba ser así, pensar de esa manera. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, pero no podía llevarla a cabo si él también iba. Que por cierto... ¿dónde se había metido?

\- Hablando de él ¿dónde está?

\- Ya hemos tenido clase con él, pero nos ha dicho que hoy íbamos a tener por partida doble en gimnasia -Sierra arrastró su colchoneta y la puso al lado de la de su amiga-. Iba a hacer fotocopias y venía enseguida.

\- Bien -Jensen alzó la voz para los que estuvieran más lejos le oyesen-. Vamos a ir mientras relajándonos. Nos tumbamos sobre la colchoneta boca arriba y cerramos los ojos.

 

Misha llegó diez minutos más tarde. Emily había atascado la fotocopiadora de la sala de profesores y tuvo que entretenerse en desbloquearla. Cuando entró en el pabellón, un silencio le dio la bienvenida. Lo último que se habría esperado era encontrarse a esos fieras de quince años tumbados en el suelo, relajados y controlando sus respiraciones. 

Intentando no hacer ruido con las zuelas de sus zapatillas de goma, Misha caminó hacia Jensen. Éste lo vio llegar y se aproximó a él.

\- Estamos probando un ejercicio de relajación -dijo en voz baja-. Terminamos enseguida.

\- Sin prisas -Misha le sonrió y sus ojos brillaron bajo las gafas.Se volvió y se sentó en la primera fila de hileras de bancos que había en la pista. 

No podía apartar los ojos de Jensen. No sabía si era por ese color gris de la camiseta que le sentaba tan bien, por el pelo revuelto o porque no llevaba ropa interior; sí, eso parecía, que Jensen iba en plan comando. Normalmente eso no le parecería mal sino fuera porque estuvieran en una clase llena de muchachos, y cualquiera que lo viese podría pensar lo que no era.

En cuando acabara la clase tenía que decírselo. Eso; tenía que advertirle y dejar de mirarle la entrepierna.

Lo segundo iba a ser más complicado.

El resto de la clase fue mucho más activa que el comienzo. Jugaron a las preguntas de la vez anterior y a un juego nuevo para adivinar si recordaban a quién pertenecía las frases que él iba diciendo. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el timbre anunciando la media hora de descanso estaba sonando de fondo.

Como era habitual, los chicos salieron corriendo y la mayoría de ellos se olvidaron de poner las colchonetas en su sitio. Jensen se quedó para recogerlas. Misha decidió quedarse y echarle una mano.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo -Jensen tiraba de las colchonetas que iba apresando cogiéndolas por una esquina y arrastrándolas tras él.

\- Da igual. No tengo prisa.

\- Si no tienes ganas de desayunar después de la clase de hoy es que no eres persona -bromeó.

A Misha le hizo gracia esa respuesta. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón y se sacó varias mini galletitas.

\- Las hace la profesora de Matemáticas y suele dejar un cesto en la sala de descanso. Cogí unas cuantas antes de venir aquí. Por si quieres pasarte algún día... -le tendió un par de ellas.

Jensen las cogió de su mano y se las metió todas en la boca. 

\- Están muy buenas. Creo que tendré que pasarme.

Misha asintió sabiendo que era verdad. Ahora era un buen momento para decirle lo de ir sin ropa interior; Jensen estaba de buen humor y estaban solos. Tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes.

\- Jensen... me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa, si puede ser.

\- Claro. Dime -apenas se volvió para contestar mientras dejaba las colchonetas en su sitio y se dirigía a los vestuarios para lavarse las manos.

Misha lo siguió. Se quedó unos pasos tras él viendo cómo abría el grifo. En realidad le estaba mirando el trasero, pero eso no lo diría nunca. 

\- ¿Y bien? -Jensen se dio al vuelta mientras se secaba las manos con varios papeles que había cogido del dispensador.

\- Verás... -caminó hacia él hasta acercarse apenas a un metro y medio de distancia. Respiró profundamente y se armó de valor-. No creo que debas dar las clases de gimnasia en plan comando. Los que te vean pueden pensar mal.

Jensen levantó las cejas porque nunca jamás en la vida se habría esperado algo así.

\- ¿Qué? -fue lo único que atinó a decir.

\- Que deberías de llevar ropa interior cuando des clase. 

La reacción de Jensen lo desconcertó un poco, que se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa mientras le indicaba con el dedo que lo siguiera. Misha fue algo reacio a seguirle, pero Jensen insistió.

\- ¿Puedes venir un momento, Misha?

Ante la insistencia, éste no tuvo más remedio que seguirle. Vio a Jensen entrar en una de las pocas duchas que tenían puerta. Entró en el pequeño habitáculo y tras él oyó cómo cerraba la puerta y el pestillo incluido. Luego se volvió hacia él.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no llevo ropa interior?

Misha comenzaba a pensar que se había metido en un lío. Ahora Jensen se enfadaría, le daría una paliza como si hubiera vuelto a revivir sus días de instituto, y saldría de allí arrastrándose escupiendo un par de dientes.

\- Bueno -comenzó a temblarle algo la voz-, he visto que en esa zona no hay... no hay tanta sujeción como debiera.

\- Como debiera -repitió sus últimas palabras-. Así que has estado mirándome _esa zona_.

\- No lo he hecho a propósito, de verdad.

Jensen se acercó a él arrinconándole contra uno de los laterales de la ducha.

\- Dame tu mano -la punta de la nariz de Jensen rozaba la de Misha mientras hablaba.

\- Jensen, no quería ofenderte. Yo...

\- Dame tu mano -repitió ahora un poco más serio que antes.

Misha obedeció. Notó cómo Jensen le agarraba la palma de la mano y la bajaba hacia su entrepierna justo por dentro del pantalón.

Sí, había calzoncillos. Y una erección enorme. Ahora era cuando Misha no sabía qué decir.

\- Es obvio que sí llevas ropa interior -tosió intentando que no se le atascasen las palabras en la garganta-. Lo siento. Yo no...

\- Yo no lo siento -Jensen echó las caderas hacia delante para restregarse más contra esa mano que seguía ahí metida-. ¿Sabes por qué has pensado que iba en plan comando?

Misha negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, así que Jensen se apresuró a responderle.

\- Porque en cuanto te veo, se me pone dura -Jensen soltó la mano de Misha y sonrió al ver que no la despegaba de su miembro. Eso le gustó. Entonces adelantó su mano y la puso sobre la entrepierna de Misha que ya había comenzado a reaccionar ella también.

\- Veo que a ti te pasa igual, ¿no? 

Vaya, de eso sí que no se había dado cuenta. Tan pendiente estaba de Jensen que no se había percatado de que él podría sufrir el mismo problema.

\- ¿Tú _tampoco_ llevas ropa interior, Misha?

En ese mismo instante Misha no sabía ni si la tierra era redonda o plana, como su encefalograma, tras las palabras de Jensen. Éste no esperó respuesta; le abrió el pantalón y deslizó la mano. Se encontró con unos calzoncillos naranjas con finas líneas azules. Eso era muy él. Ni corto ni perezoso, metió la mano por dentro y lo acarició. 

\- ¿Te gusta? -la voz de Jensen sonó sobre su clavícula, donde Jensen ya había empezado a depositar varios besos. Luego comenzó a subir por el cuello hasta esa sensible zona detrás de la oreja.

\- Sí -jadeó a media voz, incapaz de decir nada más-. Sí.

Jensen sonrió con pereza mientras se acercaba a sus labios. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos, esperando que Misha le encontrara la mirada y le diera su aprobación. De momento parecía estar de acuerdo en todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería obligarle a hacer nada que no quisiera. 

Cuando los ojos de Misha encontraron los de él, hubo un silencio y un acuerdo mutuo entre los dos. No necesitaron palabras para expresar lo que ambos sentían, y, como si de un altar de culto se tratase, Jensen bajó lentamente sobre esos carnosos labios dispuesto a besarle.

 

El primer beso fue dado con mucha lentitud, saboreando cada milímetro de él, haciéndole participar a la par. 

Las puntas de sus lenguas se rozaron en un primer momento, reaccionando como si ambas se hubieran quemado. El segundo intento fue mucho más lanzado y la sensación de entremezclarlas y hacerlas girar y bailar al compás pudo con ellos, que soltaron un jadeo de satisfacción casi a la vez.

Jensen no pudo contenerse más y, con la mano que tenía libre, la llevó hacia su mejilla para acercarle mucho más a él, diciéndole así que era suyo y que no iba a dejarle escapar. Desde luego Misha no tenía intenciones de irse. Notaba crecer más aún la erección de Jensen en su palma y eso le secó la boca, expectante por sentirla mucho más.

\- ¿Estás limpio? -Jensen le mordió un poco más los labios mientras pronunciaba esas palabras sobre la comisura de la boca. No le estaba preguntado si se había duchado, sino si estaba cien por cien sano. Era un argot muy usado entre los homosexuales y Misha lo entendió perfectamente.

\- Sí. ¿Y tú?

\- También. Cuando me llamaron para venir aquí a trabajar me hicieron análisis completos. Estoy perfectamente -sonrió sabiendo que hablaba con doble sentido.

\- Mis últimos análisis fueron hace unos meses, a modo de control rutinario del colegio, pero durante este tiempo yo no... -guardó silencio incapaz de admitir que, posiblemente, muchos de los alumnos de ese colegio tuvieran más vida sexual que él.

\- Eso es imperdonable -la sonrisa de Jensen brilló bajo sus ojos. Lo besó por última vez antes de agacharse y ponerse de rodillas frente a él. Tiró de su ropa hasta dejársela por los tobillos y observó la erección que tenía frente a él. Sin entretenerse más, abrió la boca y lo acogió casi por entero.

El sabor de Misha le inundó la lengua y el paladar y eso le hizo querer succionar más para tragarle entero. Se acercó hasta colocarse entre sus piernas y se sentó sobre sus talones, de manera que tuviera que estar con la cabeza estirada hacia atrás todo lo posible.

Esa postura era ideal para abarcarle por completo, sintiéndole deslizar por la garganta, y de paso ver la cara de Misha por encima de su propia erección. Mirarle a los ojos mientras se la comía lo ponía terriblemente cachondo, por eso se sacó su propia erección para darse él también placer.

Misha no podía creer que eso le estuviera sucediendo a él. Había comenzado la semana anterior odiando a ese hombre porque parecía ser un creído y un posturas, y había acabado encerrado con él en una de las duchas con todo su miembro hundido en su garganta. Tantos meses de celibato prácticamente auto impuesto, más esos labios unidos a esa increíble lengua, daría como resultado que se corriera en cuestión de minutos. Le puso una mano sobre la cabeza para guiarle un poco más y Jensen hizo una mueca con los ojos, dando a entender que le gustaba.

Cuando pensó que todo estallaría en ese instante y cuando su respiración se hizo más rápida, la puerta del vestuario se abrió. Misha contuvo la respiración intentando oír quién era. Como fuera la señora de la limpieza estaban perdidos, porque conocía a esa mujer y sabía que limpiaba hasta el último rincón. Ellos, allí encerrados tras la puerta, no tenían escapatoria posible.

La persona que había entrado no parecía ser la mujer de la limpieza. Por el ruido, entró en uno de los baños y cerró la puerta.

Misha miró hacia abajo e intentó hacer parar a Jensen, pero éste no se dio por aludido. Oyó perfectamente que había entrado alguien, pero le dio igual. No iban a descubrirles y no le iban a hacer parar.

\- Jen... -Misha susurró la mitad de su nombre, consciente de que, o le detenía, o ya no podría parar hasta terminar.

Jensen le sonrió. Se lo sacó de la boca y cuando Misha pensó que al fin iba a hacerle caso, sacó la lengua y le lamió todo el glande, haciendo que un escalofrío casi lo tirase al suelo. 

Siendo consciente de que lo estaba llevando al borde del precipicio, Jensen volvió a mirarlo y, guiñándole un ojo, lo acogió de nuevo en su boca, ésta vez muy lentamente. 

Misha rechinó los dientes. Fuera se oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y el sonido del lavabo que estaba frente a ellos comenzó a echar agua. Alguien se estaba lavando las manos y Misha sentía que en cualquier momento lo descubrirían. ¿Cómo podía hacer parar a Jensen? ¿Quería hacerlo realmente? Si los descubrían no podía decir que se habían metido ahí a fumarse un peta, porque posiblemente no colaría.

La puerta del vestuario volvió a cerrarse y todo quedó en silencio de nuevo.

\- Jensen, por favor. Jensen, por favor -le suplicó, no sabiendo muy bien por qué imploraba. Entonces todo se volvió oscuro. Notó cómo esa boca volvía a acogerle y a rodearle en un cálido abrazo. Segundos más tarde se descargaba a lo largo de la garganta de ese hombre, empujando con sus propias caderas y sosteniendo con el puño cerrado enredando los dedos en los cabellos de Jensen.

Cuando todo pasó, se echó hacia atrás para dejarse de caer sobre los azulejos de la pared. Jensen se separó, dejándole ir y haciendo que un fino hilo de baba y semen quedara unido entre ambos. Lo lamió sin problema y se puso de pie.

Misha lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados aún buceando entre olas de placer. No se había percatado antes de que tenía que levantar la cabeza levemente para mirarle a la cara. Eso le gustaba. Le puso una mano sobre la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él para besarle. Sus labios sabían a él y eso le produjo una sensación extraña y placentera. Bajó la mano hacia la erección de Jensen para descubrir que estaba muy hinchado y parecía quedarle muy poco.

Jensen rompió el beso para dejar escapar un gemido de entre sus labios y luego hundir la cabeza en su cuello. Con los dientes le apresó esa sensible piel y mientras comenzaba a correrse, succionó la piel para sí, como queriendo llevarse una parte de él.

La mano se le llenó de ese líquido espeso blanco y el mordisco del cuello le hizo abrir los labios, ya no por el dolor, sino por el placer tan extraño que acababa de experimentar. Jensen se estaba corriendo ante él, abiertamente, y eso le gustó mucho. Agitó más la mano hasta hacerle temblar y exprimirle hasta la última gota. 

Al volver todo a la normalidad, ambos se incorporaron y se miraron durante varios segundos.

\- Ésta ha sido la mejor hora de descanso que he tenido en la vida -Jensen dio un paso hacia atrás algo dubitativo y lo miró-. Creo que te he dejado una marca en el cuello. Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta.

\- No importa -Misha abrió el grifo de la ducha sólo un poco para que cayeran un par de gotas y así poder lavarse las manos sin mojarse la ropa.

Jensen se quitó la camiseta y la usaron para secarse. 

\- Ya no tengo más clases por hoy -anunció-. Voy a ducharme y me voy a casa.

\- Vaya, qué afortunado.

Misha le sonrió mientras abría con cuidado la puerta de la ducha para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Gesto un poco estúpido porque si hubiera habido alguien ahí fuera, lo habría oído todo.

\- Voy a la sala de profesores a ver si me da tiempo de tomarme un té en estos minutos que quedan.

Misha se sentía un poco tímido al respecto porque no sabía cómo actuar. Él no solía tener ese tipo de aventuras, y mucho menos hacerlo en un lugar público.

Jensen le sonrió y se acercó hacia él para darle un suave y lento beso en los labios.

\- Nos vemos mañana.

\- Sí -retrocedió de espaldas tropezando así con un banco. Le dijo adiós con la mano y salió de allí antes de caerse al suelo definitivamente. Cuando llegó a la sala de profesores, Lauren y Emily estaban allí.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? -la joven profesora apartó su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla que tenía al lado para dejar que Misha se sentara-. Te hice un té, pero como has tardado tanto se te habrá quedado helado.

\- Gracias -se sentó a su lado mientras se subía el cuello de la camisa disimuladamente para que no le vieran la marca-. También me gusta frío, no te preocupes.

\- Prueba estas nuevas galletas que he hecho -Lauren estaba sentada frente a ellos en la mesa redonda y le alcanzó una caja llena de mini galletas que olían muy bien-. Son de vainilla y canela.

Misha metió la mano y se llevó un par a la boca. A los pocos segundos asintió con la cabeza.

\- Están más buenas incluso que las que quedaron del viernes -sacó del bolsillo las que le habían sobrado y que había mangado esa mañana cuando llegó al colegio-. Sin duda la vainilla y la canela son mi sabor.

\- Sin duda -Jensen respondió desde la puerta. Apareció en la habitación recién duchado y cambiado totalmente de ropa. Se agachó sobre la mesa y cogió un puñado mientras se dirigía a Lauren-. Son las galletas más ricas que he probado en la vida. Gracias.

La mujer se sonrojó visiblemente y se quedó así un rato, aún cuando Jensen ya se había ido de la sala. 

Antes de marcharse y tras cerrar la puerta, le había guiñado un ojo a Misha a través del cristal de la puerta aprovechando el despiste de las otras dos. Misha sonrió y se escondió tras su taza. Luego se quedó mirando el pasillo por donde había desaparecido.

\- Dios, ese hombre acabará conmigo -Emily se abanicó con la mano intentando controlarse-. ¿Le habéis visto? ¿Le habéis olido?

Lauren asintió.

\- Creo que mañana le traeré más galletas.

Misha sonrió tras su taza y no dijo nada. Los pocos minutos que quedaban del descanso iba a aprovecharlos en recuperar fuerzas y recrearse en lo que acababa de experimentar con el nuevo profesor de gimnasia.

 

 

 

El resto de la semana no tuvieron clase juntos, algo que para Misha antes habría sido impensable, porque compartir su hora con nadie le parecía un disparate. Ahora pensaba de otra manera, y no sólo por el episodio del baño, sino porque Jensen se tomaba muy en serio la enseñanza y tenía técnicas nuevas que empleaba con los chavales. Eso a él le gustaba mucho porque estaba en contra de las antiguas formas que usaban los profesores más obsoletos para dar clase. Jensen había sido como un soplo de aire nuevo para ese colegio, y eso le quedó totalmente demostrado ese mismo viernes, en la celebración del colegio en su aniversario. 

Cada clase había hecho una cosa, adornando así los pasillos de la escuela con murales, dibujos y banderas con el color del colegio; rojas y blancas. Los chicos de la clase de gimnasia habían preparado algo. Misha lo sabía porque llevaban un par de días alborotados y, aunque había preguntado, ninguno había querido soltar prenda. Era obvio que Jensen les había dicho que lo mantuvieran en secreto.

Ahora ahí se encontraban, casi todo el colegio sentado en las gradas, agitando sus pompones, banderines y demás, mientras chicos de diferentes edades salían y hacían su representación para ese día.

Cuando llegó la clase de Misha, él no había tenido tiempo de preparar nada con ellos, pero no se preocupó demasiado cuando supo que Jensen se había ocupado por él.

Colin, uno de los muchachos de la clase, salió en medio de la pista y se puso al micrófono para hablar. El silencio se hizo en todo el pabellón.

\- Nosotros, queremos celebrar este día uniendo dos de nuestras clases favoritas; filosofía y educación física. Nuestros profesores nos enseñan lo mejor para que aprendamos a ser mejores personas el día de mañana, y nosotros os vamos a enseñar a vosotros que cantando todo es posible.

Misha lo observaba todo con detenimiento porque él no sabía nada de que se iba a nombrar su clase en el evento. Cuando salió Jensen con una guitarra en la mano, no pudo evitar quedársele mirando. No sabía que sabía tocar y tampoco sabía que el uniforme de gimnasia del colegio le quedase tan bien. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos rojos, con los calcetines por debajo de las rodillas, una camiseta blanca y un silbato colgado del cuello. El pelo engominado de punta era un extra para darle un toque algo rebelde. Mientras caminaba hacia el micrófono y se sentaba para ajustar la guitarra, los chicos esperaron en una esquina esperando que su profesor empezase mientras un par de alumnos se ponían a su lado llevando panderetas en las manos.

Tras los primeros acordes, la voz de Jensen comenzó a sonar al compás de la guitarra.

\- _Hey jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better_ -mientras cantaba, los chicos comenzaron a rodear la pista cargando cartulinas grandes, iguales que las que había hecho Misha, pero de tamaño mayor para que todos en las gradas pudieran ver las fotos y leer lo que ponía. Jensen seguía cantando acompañado de los chicos a su lado-. _Hey jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, Then you begin to make it better._

Misha lo observaba todo con la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿Sabría Jensen que los Beatles eran su grupo favorito? Durante el rato que estaba durando la canción, no pudo evitar quedársele mirando maravillado de todo lo que había montado y del buen ambiente que se respiraba en el pabellón en ese momento.

\- ¡Vamos todos! -gritó al micro para animar a la gente que ya de por sí estaba animada-. _Na na na na na ,na na na, hey Jude -_ elevó los brazos para moverlos de un lado a otro y que todos le imitasen. 

Y lo hicieron. Toda la grada cantaba y se movía al compás de la canción mientras los chicos seguían por la pista dando vueltas con sus carteles, ahora un poco más alocados que antes.

 

 

 

Misha parecía que llevaba metido en una burbuja todo el día. Ese viernes había estado lleno de sorpresas en más de un sentido y parecía no acabar nunca. 

Los juegos y competiciones se había llevado a cabo en el exterior, donde los chicos tenían más espacio para correr y demostrar su habilidades.

Su curso jugó al baloncesto, arbitrado por Jensen, que parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo haciendo sonar su silbato. 

Fue una tarde llena de juegos donde todos lo pasaron muy bien. Misha esperó a que todo el mundo se hubiera ido del campo para caminar hacia Jensen. Éste estaba con una malla en una mano y la arrastraba tras de sí mientras iba metiendo los balones que se iba encontrando a su paso.

\- Te he traído un par que estaban por aquella zona -Misha llegó a donde él y metió varias pelotas de baloncesto en la red.

\- Creo que los chavales se han vuelto locos y no han dejado nada en su sitio.

\- Suele pasar -Misha caminó a su lado ayudándole-. Has estado genial hoy.

\- ¿Sí? No te he visto en todo el día.

\- Estabas ocupado -se encogió de hombros intentado ocultar que había estado todo el día observándole a los lejos y que no se había acercado porque no estaba seguro de poder controlarse si lo hacía-. Y yo me he encargado de ayudar a Lauren con los aperitivos.

Jensen se volvió hacia él y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Cerca de las galletas de la profesora de mates, ¿no? Eres un tío listo.

Misha se rió por sus palabras y el tono de voz que usó.

\- Pero me he acordado de ti y te he guardado unas cuantas -cosa totalmente cierta, y se lo demostró llevándose la mano al bolsillo para darse una ligera palmada.

\- ¿Siempre llevas galletas en los bolsillos?

Misha se encogió de hombros.

\- Galletas, caramelos, gominolas, lacasitos... Me gustan las cosas dulces.

Jensen hizo una mueca con los labios ante esas palabras pero no se volvió hacia él y siguió buscando balones.

\- Creo que hay más bajo aquellas gradas. La próxima vez les obligaré a recogerlo todo -Jensen tiró de la red y se adentró por debajo de las gradas hasta llegar al fondo y recuperar un par de balones-. No sé cuántos había y si los habré recuperado todos.

\- No te preocupes, ya irán apareciendo.

Jensen dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para ver si había más balones sueltos cerca de ellos. Cuando se dio la vuelta del todo, se encontró con el cuerpo de Misha muy pegado al suyo. Tragó saliva y lo miró, incapaz de decir nada, pero eso dio igual porque Misha parecía tener palabra por los dos.

\- Llevo todo el día preguntándome cómo te has podido meter esos pantalones tan minúsculos y no haber muerto en el intento.

\- Ya comienza a dolerme la entrepierna, no creas -sonrió ruborizado por hablar de sus pelotas así tan abiertamente.

\- ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para aliviarte el dolor? -sin esperar respuesta, la mano de Misha fue directa sobre el bulto de los mini pantalones rojos de Jensen y frotó la palma con demasiado descaro-. Si puedo hacer algo, lo que sea, para hacer que te sientas mejor, no dudes en decírmelo.

Se podía decir más alto, pero no más claro. Jensen sólo pudo adelantar las caderas confirmando así que le estaba gustando demasiado ese roce. Misha lo aprovechó para tocarle bien y arrancarle un par de jadeos. Aproximó su cuerpo al suyo y se quedó a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

\- Quiero follarte -soltó a bocajarro-. Llevo todo el día pensando en ello y ya no puedo más -le cogió una mano para acercarla a su entrepierna y demostrarle que hablaba en serio. Una erección enorme amenazaba con agujerearle los pantalones si no le ponía solución pronto.

Jensen asintió perdido en la espiral que de pronto se había convertido su cabeza. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Misha le había dado la vuelta y lo había apoyado contra uno de los pilares de las gradas. Podía ver el campo entre dos asientos. Tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, pero no pudo concentrarse en ninguna. Cuando notó cómo sus indecentes pantalones se quedaban atascados bajo su trasero, supo que el resto del mundo sobraba. Ahora sólo existía Misha y lo que iba a hacerle. Nada más importaba.

Misha se llevó un dedo a la boca y lo chupó a conciencia. Acto seguido lo guió hacia la entrada de Jensen y tras rodearle varias veces acariciándole los pliegues, se adentró en él. 

Jensen jadeó por la sensación y se tensó, no pudiendo evitar apretar las nalgas tras la intrusión.

\- Estás muy estrecho, Jensen -Misha avanzó unos milímetros con el dedo mientras con la otra mano le separaba la nalga y acercaba la lengua al punto de unión que de momento había entre ambos. Lamía y lubricaba la zona facilitando así la incursión-. Me gusta.

A Jensen también le gustaba. Lo notaba entrar y salir y sentía esa lengua húmeda recorrerle la piel. Lo quería dentro de él y lo quería ya.

\- Fóllame, Mish, ahora.

Misha no pensaba que estuviera preparado, pero si algo tenía claro es que no podía resistirse a ese tono de voz. Se incorporó tras él y se bajó los pantalones mientras se acariciaba la polla hasta ponérsela dolorosamente dura. Cuando se arrimó a la entrada, puso una mano sobre la espalda de Jensen para agacharle un poco más y facilitar así el ángulo de penetración.

Jensen se agarró al poste y se echó hacia delante elevando las caderas. Sentía las manos de Misha sobre sus nalgas y una presión que palpitaba justo en su entrada. Así, durante lo que le se le antojó un mundo. Si Misha no se la metía pronto, iba a correrse de igual modo sólo sintiendo esa polla contra él.

\- Sigue -jadeó mientras se erguía quedado de pie, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y la polla de Misha apresada entre sus nalgas-. Fóllame así.

Esa penetración era incluso más estrecha que la anterior. Misha se quitó el pañuelo con los colores del colegio que llevaba atado a la cintura y se lo pasó por los ojos, dejándole así a ciegas.

\- ¿Por qué me tapas los ojos? -Jensen levantó una mano para tocarse la tela.

\- Porque quiero que sientas sin que veas nada, al menos por ahora.

Las palabras de Misha parecieron complacerle y no dijo nada más. Era curioso cómo de pronto, privado de la vista, el resto de sus sentidos se había agudizado. Su piel pareció tomar vida, sintiendo los dedos calientes de Misha sobre su trasero. Una leve brisa corría entre la estructura de las gradas haciéndole erizar la piel de los muslos y los brazos. Oía el sonido de los pájaros a lo lejos e incluso olía las galletas de jengibre que Misha llevaba en el bolsillo. Todo se multiplicó por cien, incluida esa primera incursión a su cuerpo.

Podía notar cómo su cuerpo se abría y se expandía para dejarle paso, para hacerle un hueco en él. Escuchaba la respiración profunda de Misha, cómo se llevó los dedos a la boca y volvió a envolverlos en saliva para añadir más lubricación a su entrada. Notaba su corazón latir en su pecho y el de Misha martilleando contra su espalda. 

Tras un golpe seco, Misha se coló dentro de él, hundiéndose por completo en ese estrecho y caliente canal. Ambos se quedaron así varios segundos, jadeando y notándose el uno al otro.

\- Eres asombroso -Misha se dejó de caer sobre su espalda aprovechado que Jensen estaba anclado en el poste y no había peligro de caerse-. Increíblemente asombroso.

\- Sigue follándome y te demostraré lo increíble que puedo llegar a ser -volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, hacia donde había oído venir la voz de Misha. No ver nada tenía su lado bueno, y es que todo era una sorpresa para él.

Misha aprovechó esa postura para morderle la mandíbula y adentrarse un poco más. Lo agarró por debajo de la barbilla y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras salía y entraba de su cuerpo una y otra vez. Hundirse en ese cuerpo tan caliente y prieto y salir luego para notar el aire acariciando el cuerpo de ambos fue una mezcla de sensaciones que los estremeció a ambos. Jensen sacó más el trasero, ofreciéndose para que se hundiera más en él. No sabía si era porque realmente no ver le había agudizado los otros sentidos o porque con Misha era algo especial, pero todo lo que su cuerpo estaba viviendo, para él era algo nuevo y único. Notó el aliento de Misha sobre su piel, cómo golpeaban ambos cuerpos contra sí, el ruido que producían y la sensación viscosa de la lubricación natural de su trasero. 

Ni siquiera tenía abierta la boca del todo, pero podía oír los pequeños gemidos que salían de la garganta de Misha con cada empuje que hacía y que penetraba en su cuerpo. Incluso pudo apreciar el olor al sexo de ambos, excitados y necesitados. 

\- Jensen, voy a correrme -Misha había hundido los dedos en su piel y lo atraía hacia sí mientras incursionaba en él una y otra vez-. Voy a...

\- Sí -jadeó notando algo caliente y pegajoso entrar en él y calentarle más de lo que ya estaba-. Eso es. Sigue. No pares.

Misha no paró. Apretó los dientes mientras gruñía dando rienda suelta a su necesidad. El orgasmo lo había invadido por completo, poseyéndole y llevándole a una sensación de saciedad absoluta.

Cuando todo pasó, durante unos segundos todo quedó en silencio. Jensen sintió cómo el pene de Misha se resbalaba hacia fuera y tras él la sensación de que ese líquido espeso también osaba por salirse. Notaba las nalgas pringosas y secándose al aire libre. Su erección seguía desafiando el viento y la respiración de Misha le calentaba esa sensible zona detrás de la oreja.

Se notó zarandeado apenas un minuto más tarde. El peso de Misha había desaparecido de su cuerpo. Le había dado la vuelta haciendo que apoyara la espalda en el poste donde había estado agarrado antes y le bajó los pantalones por completo. Sin más preliminares, Misha se arrodilló frente a él para llevárselo por completo a la boca.

Jensen separó los labios y jadeó en seco, notando cómo la lengua de Misha lo lamía hasta dejarse casi sin sentido. Lo oía succionar y hacer sonidos guarros y obscenos con la lengua y con los labios poniéndose a más de mil, pero tenía que verle; tenía que ver a Misha cómo se metía su erección entera en la boca.

Levantó un brazo y se deshizo del pañuelo que le tapaba los ojos. Bajó la cabeza y lo primero que se encontró fue la mirada de Misha mientras iba deslizándoselo entero en la boca. Tuvo que respirar hondo para no caer por el precipicio. Le gustaba ver a Misha en esa postura y con las gafas puestas. No sabía por qué, pero cuando las llevaba, le parecía más sexy y espectacular. Le sostuvo del pelo y lo guió de nuevo para que se la comiera un poco más, así varias veces, hasta haber alcanzado casi su totalidad. Luego Misha, como buen alumno, siguió él sólo con el ritual que había implantado Jensen.

Lo había agarrado de los testículos y tironeaba suavemente de él mientras volvía a hacer los mismos sonidos de antes.

Jensen supo que ya no le quedaba demasiado. Estiró la mano y le tendió el pañuelo.

\- Tápate tú ahora los ojos.

Misha no le cuestionó. Cogió el pañuelo y se lo llevó a los ojos atándose con un nudo tras la cabeza.

Los primeros segundos se sintió raro, ahí arrodillado, con la erección de Jensen a pocos centímetros de su cara, los pantalones a medio poner y la polla aún humedecida y goteando entre sus piernas. 

Alargó el brazo y tanteó la piel de Jensen. Se sentía un poco extraño pero la sensación era placentera. Sacó la lengua y la punta de ésta rozó el humedecido glande. Se guió por eso y volvió a llevárselo en la boca. 

Con el oído, el gusto y el olfato agudizados, Misha dio rienda suelta a su pasión y le proporcionó la mejor mamada del mundo. Jensen estaba aguantando como un campeón. A ratos gemía pidiendo clemencia y segundos más tarde gruñía exigiendo más. Fue un cúmulo de sensaciones contradictorias hasta que ya no pudo más. 

Pensó en avisarle puesto que no podía verle, por lo menos por si quería retirarse o echarse hacia atrás, pero no lo hizo. Sabiendo que el factor sorpresa iba a ser único, Jensen aceleró el ritmo y comenzó a correrse en la garganta de Misha, descargando fuertemente mientras no dejaba de agitar las caderas.

Misha no se lo vio venir y su garganta no fue capaz de soportar la acumulación de semen en la boca, por lo que, mientras seguía succionando, varias hileras blancas le chorrearon por las comisuras mientras le manchaban la barbilla con ese espeso líquido blanco.

 

Jensen se echó hacia atrás saciado y cansado. Se deslizó hacia el suelo y cayó de rodillas frente a él mientras se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a respirar de forma normal. Le quitó el pañuelo de los ojos y lo observó durante unos segundos. Inconscientemente, Misha se lamió alrededor de la boca intentando limpiarse y Jensen se estremeció por el gesto. Se acercó más a él y lo lamió con su propia lengua para ayudarle donde no llegaba. Luego lo besó. Ambas lenguas entrechocaron entre sí y bailaron juntas entrelazándose entre ellas. Se devoraron como fieras, como si en lugar de haber acabado no estuvieran más que comenzando.

Cuando notó que comenzaba a faltarle el oxígeno, Misha apartó la cabeza para tomar aire.

\- Sí que eres asombroso -dijo con un deje tímido en la voz, como si aún no se creyera lo que acababan de hacer.

\- Yo estaba pensando lo mismo de ti -lo elogió con sinceridad. Le colocó bien las gafas que se le había torcido al quitarse el pañuelo y lo miró-. Gracias.

Misha no quería que le dieran las gracias; quería llevarse a Jensen a casa y acostarse con él, dormir toda la noche, y hacerle el desayuno al día siguiente. Pensó en decírselo. Quería algo más con él, no sólo un polvo rápido y a escondidas, pero no fue capaz. Se limitó a sonreír con modestia mientras se incorporaba y se ponía bien la ropa. Vio a Jensen haciendo lo mismo y cuando ambos estuvieron presentables, abandonaron aquel lugar. 

Charlaron un rato más de camino al pabellón para guardar los balones, luego cada uno tomaron rumbos diferentes. Conforme Misha se alejaba del pasillo, sentía que había perdido una gran oportunidad. Se volvió a lo justo para verle ir. Si alzaba la voz y lo llamaba, Jensen aún lo oiría y se daría la vuelta. El problema fue que no hizo nada; se quedó mirando cómo desaparecía del pasillo hasta que ya no quedó rastro de él.

¿Por qué diablos no le había invitado a su casa?

 

 

 

 

Durante todo el fin de semana, Misha estuvo pensando la razón de por qué se había comportado así y tras llevarse toda la noche del sábado sin dormir y parte del domingo rompiéndose la cabeza, se había dado cuenta que no quería encariñarse más con él. Jensen estaba allí para sustituir a Jim durante un par de semanas más y luego se iría. Punto final. ¿Qué iba a conseguir encariñándose con él? Sufrir más cuando tuviera que dejarle ir. 

Tras mucho deliberar, optó que guardar las distancias era lo mejor. Sabía que iba a perderse un sexo fantástico, pero él no era de esa clase de personas que sólo pensaban en follar y el resto le daba igual. No; él necesitaba sentimientos, amistad, complicidad... algo más, y no sólo un revolcón rápido bajo las gradas como si tuviera diecisiete años.

 

 

 

 

Jensen notó el distanciamiento. Cuando compartían clase, Misha era el de siempre, pero ya no se le quedaba mirando como antes, ni siquiera parecía reparar en él. También habían coincidido varias veces en la sala de profesores y, aunque no iba a decir nada con otros profesores presentes, Misha seguía igual de distante, como si entre ellos no hubiera pasado nada.

Durante un par de días llegó a pensar que quizás Misha era de esos que, tras conseguir lo que buscaban, daban por terminada una relación. Sinceramente no le creía así de frío, así que descartó esa idea. Lo mejor era hablar con él y preguntarle, y para ello eligió la sala de profesores a última hora de la mañana. Sabía que Misha tenía guardia y, aunque él a esa hora ya solía haber terminado sus clases y solía estar en casa, decidió quedarse para abordarle. Estarían solos y podría preguntarle abiertamente sin temor a que le oyesen.

 

 

 

Misha lo vio entrar en la sala de profesores y se movió algo incómodo en su silla. No entendía qué hacía Jensen allí cuando hacía más de una hora que había acabado su trabajo.

\- Hola -Jensen se sentó a su lado en la mesa y estiró el brazo para coger varias galletas que había en el centro de la misma dentro de un cesto-. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Misha estaba leyendo el periódico y durante un segundo y medio dudó en decirle que no, que estaba muy ocupado leyendo cómo el mundo se iba al infierno, pero acabó asintiendo sabiendo que no sería cortés levantarse e irse.

\- Claro -cerró el periódico y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra mientras se acomodaba contra el respaldo de su silla.

Jensen no dudó en ir al grano.

\- ¿Te pasa algo conmigo? ¿Hay algo que haya hecho mal y no me he dado cuenta?

El corazón de Misha se rompió un poco al oírle hablar porque claro, él sabía que se había alejado y sabía que Jensen lo había notado, pero en ningún momento había pensado qué podía pensar él al respecto. Su silencio hizo que el otro siguiera hablando.

\- Porque si he hecho algo, o he dicho algo que te haya podido molestar, me gustaría saberlo, Misha. No quiero hacerte daño.

El corazón de Misha volvió a resquebrajarse un poco más.

\- No has hecho ni dicho nada, Jensen -respondió-. No pasa nada. Estamos como siempre, ¿no?

\- No, no lo estamos -no puedo evitar que la voz le saliera algo más enérgica de lo normal-. Antes... antes había una complicidad entre nosotros, no sé, algo. Pero después de lo de las gradas es como si pasaras de todo. 

Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre ambos porque eso era precisamente lo que había pasado. Jensen siguió explicándose demostrándole así que él no se guardaba nada.

\- A lo único que he podido llegar en claro basándome en las pruebas que me has dado durante estos días, es que te has cansado después de haber conseguido lo que querías -lo miró fijamente intentando buscar su mirada y cuando la tuvo siguió hablando-. Dime la verdad, Misha, ¿es eso lo que ha pasado?

¡Por todos los diablos, no! Las palabras se le atascaron en la boca y le hicieron un daño considerable en el pecho al quedársele ahí sin salir. Notaba cómo el corazón se le terminaba de romper viendo la mirada perdida de ese hombre. Tenía que responderle y decirle la verdad, hacerle saber que no había hecho nada malo, que no lo había usado y que por descontado no había pasado para nada de él, ni mucho menos.

La campana anunciando el fin de la última hora sonó y los pasillos pronto se llenaron de muchachos corriendo deseosos por salir de allí. En cuestión de segundos aparecerían algunos profesores por la sala para mirar el cuadrante del día siguiente o para recoger alguna fotocopia que hubieran dejado encargada en secretaría, y Jensen no quería estar allí cuando eso sucediese. 

Sabía que se había quedado con cara de pez al comprender el silencio de Misha porque no se lo esperaba. Se levantó de la silla y, tras ponerla en su sitio, le palmeó la espalda a modo de victoria.

\- Bien hecho, campeón -lo felicitó con una voz grave y apagada-. Has sabido llevarte a casa el premio gordo casi sin esfuerzo. Te felicito.

Misha lo vio irse sin poder reaccionar a sus palabras. El tono que había usado Jensen había dejado bien claro cómo se sentía; como un trozo de carne. 

Maldición, él no había querido que fuera así. Notó que el corazón se le partía del todo cuando lo vio marcharse sin mirar atrás perdiéndose entre los alumnos al final del pasillo. Había conseguido que pensara lo que no era y por evitar sufrir por algo que era inevitable, había acabado jodiéndola de tal manera que habían acabado sufriendo los dos más de lo que había pensado.

 

El resto de la semana no fue a mejor. Ninguno de los dos apenas se dirigía la palabra.

Misha por su parte tenía que lidiar con los comentarios que tenían el resto de las profesoras hacia el profe de gimnasia, y Jensen tenía que aceptar que sin esa complicidad con Misha, su estancia en el colegio se le hacía inmensamente fría. Realmente no entendía la razón porque el resto de profesores eran encantadores con él y reinaba una armonía que era difícil de encontrar en otros centros, pero Misha... Misha sólo había uno y él lo había tenido y perdido.

Cuando llegó el último día de enseñanza de Jensen en ese colegio, los profesores le hicieron una pequeña fiesta de despedida. Todos estaban allí. Misha también, aunque se mantuvo un poco al margen de todos. Se quedó en una esquina de la sala de profesores, con su vasito de plástico en la mano, intentando mantener esa sonrisa incómoda en la cara.

\- ¿Tienes ya planes para algún próximo trabajo, Jensen? -Lauren se había pegado a su lado como una lapa y no paraba de hacerle preguntas.

\- Lo cierto es que sí; Me voy a Denver, Colorado. Me ha salido una suplencia allí. No es mucho, pero al menos es trabajo.

\- Eso está muy bien, y no te rindas -Richard levantó el vaso en su honor-. Casi todos hemos empezado haciendo suplencias. No te preocupes; encontrarás tu hueco, ya lo verás -se volvió hacia el resto de la sala-. ¡Por Jensen! Para que tenga un buen viaje y una buena vida en Colorado.

\- ¡Por Jensen! -respondió el resto, todos menos Misha, que se había quedado fijamente mirándole.

Jensen lo notó, por eso lo miró de reojo mientras levantaba él también su vaso y se unía al brindis. Con timidez se acercó la bebida a los labios y bebió. Eso le sirvió para dejar de mirarle. Le dolía tanto lo que había pasado que incluso mirarle hacía que se sintiera mal.

Misha lo notó y tras el brindis se mimetizó con el ambiente. 

Uno a uno se fueron marchando y él aprovechó para hacerlo también. Recogió sus cosas y tras despedirse de los profesores que estaban más próximos a él, abandonó la sala. 

Caminó rápido hacia su coche y condujo directo a casa. Una vez allí se encerró en el baño. Mientras se duchaba y el agua caliente le caía sobre la cabeza y los hombros, no pudo evitar pensar en Jensen y en los escasos, pero intensos momentos que había pasado con él.

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada, recreando aquella primera vez en la ducha, cuando Jensen estaba arrodillado frente a él proporcionándole la mejor mamada del mundo. Luego llegó la sensación de hundirse en él. Mientras se enjabonaba, su cuerpo fue respondiendo mientras su cerebro andaba perdido en aquel momento. Le parecía increíble recordar la piel de Jensen, su reacción a sus manos y al aire frío que le acariciaba la piel. Esa dulce tortura mientras entraba en él, mientras lo sentía ceñirse a su alrededor, apretándole y exprimiéndole por completo.

Esos pensamientos, esa sensación, lo llevaron de cabeza a tocarse sin remedio, a aprovechar el gel que envolvía su cuerpo para hacer resbalar las manos a cada pasada. Si cerraba los ojos, podía incluso sentir la respiración de Jensen sobre él. Su polla protestaba erecta reclamando un poco de atención. 

Dejó de caer la espalda sobre los azulejos de la ducha mientras iba resbalando hacia abajo hasta acabar de cuclillas. Deslizó un brazo entre las piernas y, aprovechando el jabón que aún tenía sobre la piel, comenzó a penetrarse a sí mismo. No fue delicado en ningún momento, de hecho comenzó con dos dedos la incursión, notando cómo su cuerpo intentaba ajustarse a esa sensación a pasos agigantados. 

Tenía la polla increíblemente dura y con cada embestida que hacía con los dedos, ésta pegaba un pequeño respingo, ansiosa por sentir una mano o algo parecido a su alrededor.

Joder, necesitaba a Jensen, mucho, y pensar en él no le proporcionaba el consuelo que tanto ansiaba. 

Volvió a incursionar con los dedos murmurando su nombre como un mantra, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Jamás había necesitado tanto algo en toda su vida.

 

 

 

Jensen recogió los vasos que habían quedado por medio en la sala de profesores, los tiró a la papelera y cerró la puerta tras él. Junto a él iban Lauren, Mark y la directora. Como jefes de estudio, iban a tener una reunión ahora para mirar los niveles de cada curso. Él se despidió de ellos y caminó hacia el gimnasio. Hasta ese día no se había enterado que Mark y Lauren llevaban muchos años casados y llevaban toda una vida en ese colegio.

No pudo evitar sentir un deje de envidia porque él quería algo así; ansiaba compartir su vida personal y profesional con alguien.

Cuando conoció a Misha pensó que al fin había llegado esa persona con la que tanto había soñado, pero se equivocó completamente, y no sólo Misha no había resultado ser lo que no era, sino que de paso lo había utilizado.

Se sintió cansado y solo caminando por esos pasillos vacíos de muchachos gritando y saltando alegremente sabiendo que, con un poco de suerte, tenían toda una vida por delante. Él sentía que había desperdiciado ya más de la mitad y que jamás encontraría nada que le llenase.

 

Había recogido sus cosas e iba a cerrar el gimnasio cuando oyó un ruido tras él. Se volvió del todo para ver a Misha de pie a sólo un par de metros de él. Tenía el pelo húmedo, como si se acabara de duchar, y la camiseta que llevaba puesta estaba ligeramente torcida hacia un lado.

\- Misha -exclamó sorprendido-. No te esperaba.

\- Siento haberte asustado -sonrió con timidez-. Necesitaba hablar contigo.

Jensen meditó sus palabras. Él no tenía nada que hablar, pero no quería irse así, no quería despedirse de esa manera. Lo que había pasado entre ellos era agua que no mueve molino, y aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia saber que lo había utilizado, decidió dejarle unos minutos para que se explicara.

Asintió y abrió la puerta para que pasara al gimnasio. Éste estaba medio a oscuras, sólo iluminado por las luces de emergencia. Ambos se quedaron al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Lo siento, Jensen. Lo siento de veras. Sé que tienes la impresión de que te he utilizado, pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no es así.

\- Te creo -Jensen no dudó en responderle porque era así. Miraba esos ojos azules y no podía desconfiar de él. 

\- Me he comportado como un idiota, lo sé. He intentado alejarme de ti porque sabía que ibas a irte y que me quedaría aquí solo recordando lo que habíamos pasado juntos -comenzó-. No ha sido mi intención hacerte a un lado ni que pensaras que me he aprovechado de ti, es... -apartó la mirada hacia el suelo porque se sentía mucho más miserable reviviéndolo-... es que me importas demasiado y no soporto la idea de dejarte ir.

Jensen apretó los labios ante las palabras de Misha. Le entendía, de verdad, por eso no puedo echarle en cara que lo hubiera distanciando de él todos esos días. Respiró profundamente y asintió con un gesto rotundo y seco. Luego abrió los brazos y se abrazó a él mientras respiraba con dificultad sobre su hombro.

\- No te preocupes -le susurró-. No pasa nada.

Pero sí pasaba. Misha se echó hacia atrás rompiendo el abrazo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

\- Quiero que sepas que no has sido un trofeo para mí, Jensen, sino un regalo -sonrió con tristeza-. El mejor regalo que me han hecho jamás.

Tras decir lo que pensaba, Misha se acercó hacia sus labios para besarle. Necesitaba hacerlo una vez más, una última vez aunque fuera. Jensen aceptó el beso y tras ponerle las manos sobre el estómago, las bajó hacia abajo mientras le palpaba bajo la ropa. Cerró la puerta por dentro con pestillo y lo guió hacia un lado hasta apoyarle sobre las espalderas del gimnasio. Tenían sobre ellos una de las luces de emergencia por lo que podían verse bastante mejor que antes. Entonces Jensen comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Era algo que no tenía previsto y de hecho no debería de estar haciéndolo, pero no encontró ni fuerzas ni ganas para detenerse.

Misha se dejó quitar toda la ropa. Tampoco es que llevara mucho encima porque había dejado la chaqueta en el coche, así que las zapatillas deportivas, los calcetines, el pantalón vaquero y la camiseta apenas tardaron un par de segundos de quedar colgadas al lado de ellos en una de las espalderas. No llevar ropa interior también ayudó a que todo fuera más rápido. Jensen gruñó en señal de aprobación cuando lo tuvo desnudo y prácticamente dispuesto a él. Lo abrazó colocándose entre sus piernas y lo besó mientras le rodeaba con los brazos y le hacía levantar una piernas para rodearle la cintura. Aprovechó para acariciar y apretar esa nalga contra la palma de su mano. La yema de los dedos tocaron algo viscoso y exploró, curioso por saber qué era. Cuando llegó a su entrada, descubrió que Misha estaba completamente lubricado y dilatado. Prueba de ello fue que pudo deslizar dentro de él un par de dedos sin ningún problema. Sorprendido, echó el cuello hacia atrás para mirarle a la cara. Misha le sonrió.

\- Me estaba duchando mientras pensaba en ti -le aclaró.

Jensen sonrió por sus palabras.

\- Creo que hiciste algo más que pensar en mí -se volvió a acercar más a él para lamerle el cuello y volver a deslizar dos dedos en su cuerpo y sentir cómo los músculos se contraían. Notaba la polla erecta de Misha presionando su estómago y la suya propia luchando por salir del confinamiento de sus pantalones. Con la otra mano se abrió la bragueta el botón del pantalón y se los echó un poco hacia abajo. Lo suficiente para que su erección saliera victoriosa entre sus ropas. Le cogió la otra pierna y lo levantó en peso con facilidad e hizo que le rodeara las caderas con ellas. 

Misha se dejó hacer. Levantó los brazos y se agarró a una de las barras de las espalderas para ayudarle a sostener el peso, dejándole así vía libre a todo su cuerpo y eso mismo fue lo que Jensen pensó cuando lo vio. 

Hundió la cabeza en su pecho y le lamió el pezón derecho con ese descarado lunar sobre él. Lo tenía cogido de los muslos, pero no tenía que sostenerle tan firmemente como antes ya que Misha aguantaba parte de su propio peso. 

Se echó ligeramente hacia atrás y vio esa cautivadora escena; Misha se le ofrecía con total libertad, incluso ya estaba preparado para él. Con las piernas separadas y la erección desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, lo esperaba ansioso para que se hundiera en él, y Jensen no se hizo esperar más.

Su pene se deslizó demasiado bien en ese estrecho canal, incluso lo apretaba un poco, pero era fantástico. Se ajustaba a él como un guante y pronto descubrió que estar ahí metido era una agonía demasiado hermosa. Podría quedarse así para siempre, pero entonces las caderas de Misha comenzaron a moverse, instándole a que saliera y entrara de su cuerpo aumentando cada vez el ritmo.

Jensen lo complació. Si estar hundido en él era un deleite, salir y entrar de nuevo en su cuerpo era una sensación aparte. 

Le abarcó las nalgas con ambas manos y se las separaba y comprimía según avanzaba o retrocedía en su cuerpo. Con la cabeza hundida en su clavícula y los labios rozando el pulso de su cuello, Jensen pudo notar de primera mano cómo ese hombre iba cayendo lentamente por el precipicio.

\- Ah, ah, ah. Jensen, sí -jadeó con los labios resecos y los ojos cerrados-. Sigue.

Cada vez que escuchaba un _ah,_ Jensen apretaba las caderas y arremetía con más ganas dentro de él arrancándole otro jadeo incluso más fuerte. Incapaz de aguantar mucho más, deslizó la mano entre ambos para agarrar la erección de Misha. Entonces todo estalló.

Misha contrajo tanto los músculos que Jensen pudo jurar haber visto las estrellas. Comenzó a correrse dentro de ese prieto y cálido canal mientras arremetía una y otra vez en él provocando sonidos sordos al chocar piel con piel, pero le dio igual; siguió moviendo la mano frenético hasta que las primeras gotas salieron disparadas manchándole la mano y la camiseta. 

\- _AhJensenporfavor -_ suplicó una y otra Misha con los ojos cerrados-. _Ah, ah, ah, sí._

Jensen terminó de correrse y se contuvo como pudo para no caer desplomado al suelo por la intensidad del orgasmo. Misha se estaba corriendo en ese mismo instante y él iba a darle todo el placer que pudiera hasta que la última ola de satisfacción abandonara su cuerpo.

Notó el espeso semen caerle en la mano y resbalar por los nudillos hasta que todo su cuerpo vibró entre sus brazos. Por fortuna lo estaba sosteniendo bien porque de pronto Misha dejó de tener la fuerza necesaria para aguantarse a la espaldera, incluso se soltó, pero Jensen pudo con su peso sin problemas.

Cuando todo pasó, lo dejó sostenerse en pie, pero ambos cayeron al suelo de rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

\- Espero haber estado a la altura de los pensamientos que tuviste en la ducha -Jensen jadeó pasándose la lengua sobre los labios para refrescarlos.

\- Has superado cualquier expectativa -Misha sonrió preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a sentir eso que acababa de vivir con él. Entonces se puso serio y lo miró-. Gracias por todo.

Jensen frunció el ceño confundido e hizo un gesto con la rara.

\- No me des las gracias por haberte follado, Misha. Ahora sólo falta que me metas un billete de los grades en el bolsillo.

\- Vaya, qué caro eres -sonrió intentando restarle importancia con la broma. Entonces le puso una mano sobre el muslo y lo acarició-. Te daba las gracias por todo en general, no sólo por el sexo -le aclaró-. Has sido un grandísimo profesor y un buen compañero. Nunca podré olvidarte.

Jensen desvió la mirada porque se le humedecieron los ojos, y no quería. Se puso de pie y se acomodó bien la ropa. Misha se levantó y lo imitó vistiéndose a su par.

\- Lo siento, te he manchado un poco la camiseta.

Jensen se pasó la mano por el bajo de su camiseta y se aclaró con los dedos.

\- Son un par de gotas. Apenas se notan -terminó de limpiarlo sin problemas. Ahora, que se sentía un poco más relajado que antes, tuvo el valor de decirle lo que sentía.

\- Me lo he pasado muy bien en este colegio, Misha, y no hablo sólo por lo obvio, sino por todo. Como sabes, este ha sido mi primer trabajo importante y si ya iba a ser difícil olvidarlo por eso mismo, lo que ha pasado entre nosotros lo hace aún más especial e imposible de olvidar.

Misha le sonrió ya completamente vestido. Se abrazaron durante un buen rato. Los minutos corrieron, pero a ellos parecía no importarle. Se sonrieron antes de abandonar el gimnasio para luego tomar caminos separados. Colorado esperaba a Jensen para ofrecerle otra oportunidad de trabajo y con suerte un buen destino profesional. Misha seguiría dando clase en ese colegio, acordándose todos los días de ese profesor joven y sexy y una vez estuvo de sustituto durante algunas semanas. Las mejores sin duda de toda su vida.

 

 

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El fin de semana fue eterno y duro, muy duro. En algún momento de esos días Jensen volaría hacia Colorado para empezar una nueva vida y continuar con su trabajo. Un futuro prometedor le esperaba. Misha también debía avanzar con su vida. El lunes, cuando llegara al colegio, saludaría a Jim con un fuerte abrazo como su amigo y compañero que era y seguiría adelante con su vida.

Cuando llegó al aparcamiento, dejó su viejo coche en su plaza de siempre y fue a apagar la radio cuando Careless Whispers, de George Michael, comenzó a sonar en la radio. Sin poderlo evitar se quedó escuchando la canción quieto en su asiento, viendo cómo los alumnos más rezagados corrían ante el último toque del timbre de entrada. Él también debería de entrar ya. Quería saludar a Jim antes de empezar su clase y si no se daba prisa no iba a poder hacerlo hasta el descanso.

Apagó la radio, cogió su maletín y avanzó rápido por la entrada del colegio de camino al gimnasio. Cuando abrió la puerta, el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en las espalderas el viernes anterior le llenó la mente poniéndole las mejillas coloradas. Tragó saliva y avanzó para saludar a Jim. Sabía que había llegado porque la luz del despacho estaba encendida. Recordando a Jensen, tuvo que carraspear para que le saliera la voz.

\- Jim -lo llamó mientras se acercaba hacia la habitación del fondo donde Jim solía meterse para corregir exámenes y evaluar los trabajos de los alumnos-. Jim, buenos días. ¿No me contestas? Si necesitas un café muy cargado para sobrellevar tu primer día de vuelta no tienes más que pedírmelo, ya lo... sabes.

Las palabras le murieron en la garganta cuando se asomó a la puerta y, sobre la silla giratoria delante del escritorio encontró en lugar de Jim, a Jensen, todo sonriente con una mirada cálida en los ojos.

\- Buenos días, Misha. No necesito el café tan cargado, pero aceptaría cualquier cosa que viniera de ti ahora mismo.

El cerebro de Misha intentó comprender qué sucedía. Allí no debía de estar Jensen, sino Jim. Jensen se había despedido de él el viernes anterior. Ahora mismo debía de estar en Colorado dando clase a un montón de niños altos y desgarbados. Sin duda su cerebro debía de estar jugándole una mala pasada.

\- Pero... -intentó hablar pero no dijo nada más.

Jensen se apiadó de él. Estiró el brazo para cogerle de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia él hasta sentarle sobre su falda.

\- El sábado -comenzó a explicarle de forma corta y sencilla, como si se tratase de un bebé-, cuando estaba en el aeropuerto a punto de coger el vuelo, tu directora me llamó por teléfono. Jim ha decidido adelantar su jubilación y no va a incorporarse a su puesto de trabajo y, como estaba tan contenta conmigo, me ha ofrecido el puesto. He aceptado, por supuesto. 

\- No... No me has avisado -Misha soltó su maletín en el suelo a su lado y le cogió la cara con las manos-. No me has avisado.

\- Pensé en llamarte, pero me moría de ganas por ver la cara que tienes ahora. ¿Puedo hacerte una foto?

Durante unos segundos pensó en matarle, pero no pudo. Sonrió aún sorprendido y se abrazó a su cuello comprobando que no estaba soñando y que era real, muy real.

\- Espero que este abrazo sea de bienvenida y no un intento vano de ahogarme.

\- Cállate y bésame -respondió echándose hacia atrás para mirarle.

\- Al fin algo con sentido.

El beso no fue el típico que se le daba a un compañero de trabajo al que se aprecia al volver a su puesto de trabajo, era mucho más, y Misha lo habría desnudado en ese mismo instante si las manos le hubieran respondido.

\- Van a llegar mis alumnos -Jensen se incorporó con desgana dándole un último beso antes de alejar los labios-, pero confío verte en el descanso y seguir por donde lo hemos dejado.

Misha sonrió.

\- Es posible que el resto de profesores quiera saludarte en la sala de profesores. Incluso Lauren es capaz de dedicarte las galletas que haya traído hoy.

\- Ah, bueno, si hay galletas...

Misha lo empujó de broma y se levantó cuando oyó la puerta del gimnasio abrirse. Antes de salir del despacho se volvió hacia él.

\- Tenemos una cita, recuerda.

Jensen asintió y lo vio irse mientras saludaba a los chavales que iban llegando al gimnasio cargados de energía. Iban a ser tres horas muy largas, pero sin duda prefería eso a toda una vida sin él. Sonriendo, avanzó hacia los chicos para comenzar las clases. Estaba cargado de energía, la que Misha le proporcionaba cuando estaba a su lado, y con esa sensación, se llevó el silbato a los labios para dar así comienzo a su hora. Había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, su profesión y su destino. También había encontrado una persona con la que compartir todo eso. Sinceramente, no podía pedirle más a la vida.

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
